


Puppy Love (C.H.)

by PhxbicHood



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Calum is like a puppy, Cute Calum, Excited Calum, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, His girlfriend is a trooper, Love, Puppies, Puppy Play, Sweet, funny calum, she puts up with a lot, the other boys are just mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhxbicHood/pseuds/PhxbicHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalie Brito is Calum Hood's long term girlfriend for four years. They have been in nothing but love and decided to take their relationship to the next level by getting a puppy. Calum couldn't be anymore excited and Natalie just likes to see the chocolate eyed boy happy. They love each other and getting this puppy just makes it so much more real.</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Calum Hood convinces his long term girlfriend to get a puppy and instead she ends up with 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love (C.H.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so I've had this idea for a while and yeah it occurred to me that someone probably already wrote this same story but I really wanted to write one! The whole Calum is a puppy and they get a puppy thing is so cute and I really love that!
> 
> I'm not too thrilled with how this turned out honestly either. I'm used to writing sadness and angst but here I am writing a puppy fic haha.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this!  
> ~Ash

Hold up, you’re running away  
I swear I told ya, it gets better today  
And all I know that’s true, is just how much I love you  
~ Puppy Love  
(This Wild Life)

*********(Saturday Afternoon) *********  
“Let’s go,” Calum cried eagerly. “Let’s go, Let’s go, Let’s go.” He was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet excitedly. He pounced on his girlfriend’s back, sending them flying on to our sofa.

“Babe, if you do that again I don’t think we’ll ever be able to go.” His girlfriend joked, giving him a stern look.

“But Natalie!” He pouted, his lower lip jutting out as he gave her the puppy dog eyes. She closed her eyes, trying to get away from that stare. He knew it always got to her, she couldn’t win when he gave her that look. Though shouldn’t it be the other way around though?

“No buts! Now let’s go get something to eat, I’m starved.” She poked her tongue out at him and pushed him off of her. He landed on the floor with a loud thud and she couldn’t help but giggle at the predicament he was in. He flipped her off when she was turning her back, swaying her hips to mock the boy. She stared at him, arms crossed, and foot tapping an impatient beat as she waited for him to get off the floor where he lay with his eyes closed and a small smile played at the corners of his lips.

“If you don’t hurry up the shelter will close before we get there now get up,” She groaned. Sometimes being Calum’s girlfriend had enough responsibility in itself and now he’d finally bribed her into getting a puppy with him. Even though he was puppy enough for her. He asserted that it would take their love to the ‘next level’ as he so fondly put it, but all she saw it as was a handful. Don’t get her wrong, she loved the idea of getting a puppy, but adding in a boy who was already extremely hyper and acted like a puppy most if not all the time, was going to be very interesting to say the least. She remembered when she told her mom about their decision and how the older woman had laughed so enthusiastically.

***** (Wednesday Morning) ******  
“Mija, are you sure about this?” She had said after calming herself down, though there was still that distinct lilt in her breathing because she was trying to catch her breath. Natalie could just picture her short mother doubling over in laughter, brown eyes ablaze, reminding her of her grandmother in Mexico who acted the same way.

“Positive.” Natalie breathed out. The promise was set in stone already and Calum expected her to go with him that Saturday to pick out which puppy they wanted at the shelter. 

“Well I commend you.” Her mother said after a few seconds of silence, her accent thick. “If you two love each other enough to move in together I think that getting a puppy is a great idea. Just be careful, you’re both still so young and young love doesn’t work out as planned all the time.”

“Thanks Mom.” She smiled relishing in her acceptance. Her mom was a great person, she really helped Natalie through a lot.

“You tell Calum I said hello.” She said and then as an afterthought, “Un Cachorro.” She laughed again. Natalie groaned and told her mom goodbye before hanging up. She ruefully smiled and rolled her eyes before going back to watching her favorite episode of ‘The Community’. 

******* (Saturday) ********  
“Where did you wanna eat?” Calum asked as he focused on turning the car in the busy downtown Sydney area.

“I don’t know, what are you hungry for babe?” She smiled and when she looked over at him he had a fond look in his eyes.

“Anywhere sweet, like you.” He grinned. Natalie started giggling, hitting his shoulder playfully and then pressing a kiss to Calum’s lips. He deepened it only slightly, not taking it any further. They didn’t need to further the action to know the pure love felt between the pair.

“You’re such a cheesepuff.” She planted a firm kiss to his cheek and turned her head around noticing he had already parked on the side of the street. 

“Yeah but you decided to love a cheesepuff.” He shrugged nonchalantly still with the dopey grin etched on his face. After a few more minutes of silence they got out of the car, with Calum instantly coming to Natalie’s side to take her hand and lead her to the restaurant block. They walked in silence just enjoying each other’s company until they decided on a fine Italian restaurant, promising soups and salads at a discount.

“What breeds do you think they have?” Calum starts to ask casually but from the look of excitement in his eyes, this isn’t going to be a casual one question conversation. He was planning a full blown interrogation. 

“Well the website said they had many to choose from and a friend at work said pretty much if you could name it they would probably have it.” She told him again for the fifth time that week.

“I know that,” He all but whined giving her his best puppy dog eyes. “But what do you want? I hope they have something extremely fluffy.”

“Hmm, I don’t know.” She sat there thinking for a little bit and then started smiling thinking about how there was one breed of dog she would definitely get. “I kinda want a chocolate lab.”

“How come?” He asked while looking up from his menu.

“I dunno.” Natalie shrugged. “Guess they just remind me of you.” Something flashed in his eyes but before he could answer the waiter was coming to take their orders. They ended up deciding on sharing salad and pasta and joking about doing what Lady and the Tramp did on their first date. As they waited for their food they fell into a comfortable silence, taking in the ambiance of the Italian restaurant.

“Maybe when I’m gone touring with the band, the puppy will be able to keep you company since I can’t.” Calum spoke up all of a sudden, and Natalie would be lying if that didn’t surprise her even a little bit. She admits almost breaking up with him once or twice over not being able to see him all the time like normal couples. The long distance thing is just hard, but they’ve gotten through it, and were still going strong. The boy sitting across from her was her entire world though, nothing could change that. Not even some measly tours across the oceans.

“Cal…” She was tormented. Her voice noted it. Her hand shook slightly as she placed it over top the one he had on the table. Maybe it was her conscious kicking in, maybe it was the faraway sad look in Calum’s eyes remembering past fights.

“Don’t.” He shook his head at her, pulling his hand from the touch. He started nervously playing with a straw wrapper, not meeting her eyes. “You and I both know how hard it is to be away from each other. So I thought why not get a puppy. Not only will it help us to become closer, but it will remind me of you and comfort you while I’m gone for long periods of time.”

She wasn’t crying. Her eyes were just watering because something got in them. Obviously. “Cal, babe. A puppy can’t replace you.” Her voice broke slightly and she cursed herself for being so emotional.

“I know. Nothing could replace me.” And he was back to his overconfident self, smirking at her. She couldn’t help the small smile that painted her lips. “I’m just saying that whenever you need me, the puppy needs you more.” Then he leaned over the table pecking her lips before grabbing her hand again. Before they knew it the waiter was bringing them their food and they were chowing down like they hadn’t eaten in years. In retrospect, they just wanted to hurry now because the anticipation to get this puppy was killing them both now. At one point Natalie got sauce on her cheek and Calum started laughing causing her to blush and wipe it away quickly. When they were done they left a tip on the table and started to walk out of the restaurant only to get stopped by an elderly woman.

“You two are so adorable.” The woman smiled at them.

“Thanks.” Calum grinned whole heartedly, wrapping his arm around Natalie’s waist.

“It reminds me of my husband and I when we were young.” Her eyes shone a certain light. “Don’t let anyone tell you puppy love is immature love.” She told them. They nodded taking it to heart and thanked her again before walking back out to their car and excitedly made their way to the pet shelter. It was silent again as they drove the few minutes distance it took to get there, but they did so with their hands stuck together. Finally, when they got there they could hear the sounds of dogs barking outside as they climbed out of the car again that day.

“I’m so excited.” Calum jumped up full of energy. “We’re getting a puppy, we’re getting a puppy, we’re getting a puppy.” He chanted to a tune he just made up in his head.

“Ugh you’re so embarrassing.” Natalie grinned, letting him pull her into the shelter. Soon they were walking in and over to the small office located just when you open the door. A man was sitting at the desk, tapping away on a computer, and giving directions to someone on how to mix kitten formula.

“Hi how may I help?” He asked professionally, looking up from the computer screen, and standing up. He had a smile on his face as he watched the two.

“We would like to adopt a puppy!” Calum cheered. The man laughed heartily, while Natalie facepalmed herself quite outwardly. 

“Of course! Did you have a specific puppy in mind?” He asked the couple. His brow rose in question.

“Urm no…” Calum trailed off. 

“That’s fine. Why don’t you follow me into the back where we keep the dogs and we will help you find your perfect match.” He started walking down the hall and motioned for them to follow him. As they moved further and further into the building the sounds of happy yipping could be heard getting louder. Natalie’s heart swelled, realizing she would get to hear that a lot soon. When they were in the back room, there were a couple volunteers playing with the animals and before the man could get completely finish, “Just go right in and start playing with them.” Calum was diving into the room and making his presence known. A few puppies came up to him and started tugging on his shirt and he started roughhousing with them.

“I’m sorry about him.” She said finding the need to apologize.

“Don’t be! We love when people can be comfortable enough to just dive right in to playtime.” He smiled at her. He then held his hand out and she took it, shaking it. “I’m Jake Goodwin. I run this place.”

“I’m Natalie Brito and that’s my weird boyfriend Calum Hood.” She told him.

“I’m very happy that you decided to come to a shelter instead of a pet store.” He told her. “Most people think that shelter animals are damaged goods. Which they aren’t!”

“Of course not! They’re just trying to find forever homes.” She sighed. She was the one who told Calum that if they went anywhere to get a pet it would be the shelter. No questions asked. 

“Exactly! That’s why I always tell people when they contemplate getting a pet that they should come to us. We have a lot of animals who need people to care for them.” His eyes sparkled with determination. 

“Natalie help!” Calum shouted, giggling quick after. Both Jake and Natalie snapped their heads to the shout of her name. She covered her mouth in attempts to hide the laughter coming from her mouth when she soon found her boyfriend in a hilarious predicament. He was lying on the floor, and had puppies running all over him, tugging at his clothes, his hair, and shoe laces. It was a whole battalion of puppies. 

“Oh darling only you.” She sighed in wonder and sped over to save him from the onslaught of puppy doom. Everyone in the room was laughing at the poor boy who only sat up and started laughing himself. 

“I want this one.” He grabbed the one that wouldn’t stop attacking him even though all the others had lost interest. The puppy was small, probably the runt of the litter. He was a chocolate lab, like she had wanted, his big brown eyes staring up at her in wonderment and her heart melted into a puddle when Calum pressed their faces together. Both of them stared up at her with big puppy eyes and she couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Yeah. He’s a good match.” She smiled fondly at the pair. It wasn’t until Calum jumped up and started chanting, ‘we found a puppy’ and said puppy started yipping along, did she realize that yeah, he was a perfect match.

They brought him to the front of the shelter and started the adoption process. “Alright what did you want to name him?” Jake asked the couple.

“Ooh let’s name him brownie.” Natalie suggested.

“Natalie, babe.” Calum gave her a weird look. “We can’t be generic, everyone name’s their chocolate lab brownie.”

“Oh yeah? Then what did you have in mind?” She challenged, and Calum Hood does not back down from a challenge.

“How about Chip?” He said after much thought. Staring at the puppy that was in his hands. He cocked his head to the side and funnily the puppy did too. “Do you look like a chip?”

“Why Chip” She asked and he thought hers was bad.

“Because he’s a chocolate lab and chocolate chips, duh.” He stuck his tongue out at her and well he had a point.

“Ok Chip it is.” She shrugged not finding anything wrong with the name. After everything was sorted and they got everything they needed from the shelter they were back on their way to the house. She had to drive home because Calum refused to put Chip down. When they got home, they played with the adorable little puppy for hours, sending pictures of him to everyone, and looking up training videos. Natalie grew to love the puppy just as much as Calum did.

That night when Natalie had just finished cleaning the kitchen from dinner, she walked into the living room to find Calum on the floor passed out cold and Chip was curled up in his side. Calum had an arm over the lab, comfortingly. She smiled at the sight, coming up to him and pressing chaste kisses to his cheek and forehead. When he awoke, she helped him put the lab in his new bed and then they were clambering towards their own. Eyes half lidded with sleep.

“I love this.” Calum grinned at her. “I love you.” He said right before sleep took him over.

“I love you too.” She whispered.

And ok she had to admit that maybe she could get through Calum being gone on tours again. Just as long as she had Chip with her. By her side.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to let me know what you think and leave kudos!


End file.
